


An Immortal's Soul

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort/Angst, Implied Relationships, Kiara is a Well-Intentioned Extremist, Kiara needs a hug, Nonbinary Character, Other, Redemption, Spoilers, of course i've gone mad with power, please take care of yourself, you ever try going mad without power? it's boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Sessyoin Kiara
Kudos: 6





	An Immortal's Soul

I have failed. My dream to guide humanity to a better future has crumbled. _"Where did I go wrong? Was I not meant to save the world?"_ I wonder if I was even in control of my powers, or if the damage done to the Moon Cell had tainted my wish.

A voice snaps me out of my reflections. "Your evil plan is finished, Sessyoin. You've lost." Hakuno's voice is cold and steely, as if I were their mortal enemy instead of their friend.

 _"My evil plan..._ _"_ Those words cut me to the core. I was the good guy, right? I was trying to save humanity from destruction. And yet, why did those words ring so true to me? _"Am I... Evil? Could it be that I was the villain all along?"_ I realize that after all I had done to try to save the world, _I_ was the one the world needed to be saved from. The thought makes me sad, but also relieved. "I know you must hate me, Hakuno. You have every reason to, but please, can't you forgive a misguided fool for trying to do what's right?" My voice is a hoarse whisper, and I can tell I'm not long for this world. _"If I can do one thing right, please... I know it's selfish, but even if I can't save the world, at least let me save one person. Let me save myself_ _."_

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and realize Hakuno is kneeling next to me. After all I did to them, they're... Comforting me. "Do I even deserve this, Hakuno? I thought that by becoming a god, I could save everyone, but instead I hurt more people than I helped. I... I just thought that if I could... If I..." Everything starts flowing out of me. My awful childhood. The outbreak that took my parents, and left me weak and bedridden for months. Everything that had gone wrong in my life, which eventually turns into my entire life story. Hakuno stays by my side the whole time, and they actually take a great interest in what I have to say. It makes me feel much better, to tell the truth. I close my eyes for what may be the last time.

"Wake up, ya big dork. You've took a long enough nap."

Only for Hakuno's voice to snap me back to reality yet again. I'm in a bed in the infirmary, and Hakuno is standing right there, all of their friends looking at me suspiciously. I guess it will take a while for most people to trust me again, but I don't care.

I'd much rather save the world one person at a time, anyways.


End file.
